Billy Hatcher sings on the Muppet Show
Transcript Billy Hatcher: hi scooter Scooter: hi Billy, what song are you gonna choose? Billy Hatcher: chant this charm, which is my theme song back in 2003 Robin the frog: hi Billy, hope you are going to perform the song from your game Scooter: so you are with Powerpuff Girls? Blossom: we'll give what we got Bubbles: and me Buttercup: same here (Cut to the stage) Kermit: it's the muppet show, with our very special guest, Billy Hatcher! Yaaaaay! Chorus girls: it's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight Chorus boys: it's time to put on makeup, it's time to dress up right, it's time to raise the curtain on the muppet show tonight Kermit: to introduce our guest star, that's what i'm here to do, so it makes me really happy, to introduce you, Billy Hatcher! Billy Hatcher: Good morning! (The curtain raises up) Billy Hatcher: okay, one, two, three, four (Chant this charm starts playing) Billy Hatcher: (singing) Good morning Hey, listen to me The sun is shining And the birds are singing I don't want you to miss the morning light You say you Ain't a morning person Sniffing the smell of your breakfast I don't want you to miss the morning sun Just try to get out of your bed It is not too late You will find the world is waiting for you Your smile Will make a brighter day Take your time and Take a chance Things will go right with this charm "Cock-a-doodle-doo" Coo coo coo cooo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo coo coo coo doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true Coo coo coo coo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo coo coo coo doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true The charm will make your dreams come true Every morning Is a new morning Don't worry Don't say I'm sorry We make a new start every day You say you Don't know what you need Never mind Just take your breakfast You can hear someone is calling your name Just try to get out of your bed It is not too late You will find today is a brand new day Your friends Will also make you smile Take their hands and Sing this song Things will go right with this song "Cock-a-doodle-doo" Coo coo coo coo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo coo coo coo doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true Coo coo coo coo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo coo coo coo doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true Coo coo coo coo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo coo coo coo doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true Coo coo coo coo doodle doo Chant this charm, you'll feel so good Coo cock cock cock doodle doo The charm will make your dreams come true la la la la la la la la la la... (Audience applauses) Kermit: nice, but befooore we go, let's give a warm thank you to our cool guest star you you you you Kermit: no I mean Billy, Billy Hatcher! Yaaaaay! Billy Hatcher: thank you, I had a wonderful time! Kermit: thank you, we'll see you next time on the muppet show